This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core coordinated and administered general program implementation. This included provision of clerical and fiscal support for the grant as a whole and for the other cores, compliance with federal and university regulations governing research on human subjects and vertebrate animals, and oversight of the grant's post-award management by the University's fiscal officer. This includes preparation and submission of all NIH- and university-mandated reports and documents. In addition, the Core orchestrated meetings of the External and other advisory committees and served as liaison with partner institutions. The Core also assigned and retained three Senior Investigators who served as mentors to the six Junior Investigators.